The use of electronic devices has become increasingly prevalent in modern society. As the cost of electronic devices has declined and as the usefulness of electronic devices has increased, people are using them for a wide variety of purposes. For example, many people use electronic devices to perform work tasks as well as to seek entertainment. One type of an electronic device is a computer.
Computer technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Computers commonly used include everything from hand-held computing devices to large multi-processor computer systems. These computers include software, such as applications including user interfaces, in order to make them useful and accessible to an end user. Computers are increasingly linked with other computers through networks. With the expansion of computer technology, the size of networks has continued to increase. Networks may link computers together that are a great distance apart.
One of the challenges involved with large networks is that information from a source may not be easily communicated to all the computers in a network. For example, delays in a network may hinder the communication of information. In some cases, the challenges involved with large networks leads to informational inconsistencies across the network. Such inconsistencies and miscommunications may result in errors throughout the network. As can be observed from this discussion, systems and methods that improve communication over a network may be beneficial.